


Type 1

by Morganlynch0100



Category: Glee
Genre: Diabetes, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganlynch0100/pseuds/Morganlynch0100
Summary: After the slushie incident in season 3 instead of ignoring the situation both Dalton and McKinley agree to an exchange of Sebastian and Finn for two weeks. Only problem. Sebastian is diabetic and no one knows other than his parents his doctor and his ex-girlfriend. How will he hide this from the New Directions or is he doomed from the beginning?





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One   
Sebastian's POV  
One week. It has been one week since I almost blinded Blaine someone who I considered a friend. You see, everyone assumes I’m this evil person who assaulted Blaine on purpose, but you see, the thing is I didn’t even know there was salt in that slushie the other guys thought it would be a good idea to prank me by putting salt in to make it taste awful. This would have been fine, if I wasn’t diabetic. I’ve been diabetic for a few years now and I can drink slushies as long as I get the sugar free one so I knew I wouldn’t be able to drink it without having to go to hospital so I decided to throw it at Kurt instead.   
I’d heard from Blaine that they were used to having slushies thrown at them by the jocks at McKinley so I thought getting it on Kurt’s clothes wouldn’t be as bad as ending up with my blood sugar getting too high. But Blaine had to be the hero and jump in front of it ending up with it getting in his eyes. I felt awful afterwards as Blaine ended up in the hospital well as this all happened so that I wouldn’t end up in hospital. Oh, how I hate irony.   
Anyways, the school’s way of dealing with this incident is an exchange programme where I have to go to McKinley and stay with the Hudson-Hummel’s whilst Finn goes to Dalton and stays in my room. When going to Dalton my father, Charles, made sure that I was allocated a single room (most share like Nick and Jeff) so that I could keep my insulin in my room without someone knowing of my condition. He tried to get me out of the exchange, but it was either this or I would get expelled from Dalton, so I am reluctantly moving today. I’m taking the mini fridge which is usually kept in my room at Dalton so that Kurt and the rest of his club don’t find out.   
Contrary to popular belief, I don’t actually hate them, nor do I want to steal Blaine from Kurt as they make a lovely couple and I’m not really gay I’m bi except I’ve never really seen any girls that I’m too interested in Ohio so people have assumed I only like the gender, so I just played along. I actually used to have a girlfriend, her name was Vanessa and she was amazing up until so tried to kill me by drugging a drink and making me cut myself so much I lost a lot of blood. I ended up being in hospital for a month another reason as to why I don’t really get into relationships around here. I want to know the person before dating them like I did with Vanessa. I never want to be in or find someone in a relationship like that. It’s horrible.   
“Seb… Sebastian… Sebastian… SEBASTIAN” My dad shouted.  
“Huh, what” wow I was really lost in thought then.   
“We’re here son. You ready?” My dad knows that I don’t like people knowing about me and the fact that Kurt’s father and Stepmother had to know due to safety terrifies me as they may give it away or slip up and tell Kurt.  
“Well, I’m never going to be ready so may as well just get it over with.”

We get out of dad’s car and he helps me by grabbing the minifridge whilst I get my bags for school and my clothes for the next two weeks.  
As we are walking up the driveway Burt, comes out of the house and yells for Finn to come and help me with my bags. As Finn approaches, he goes to grab the bag with my insulin in it which can easily break  
“NO. Not that bag. I’ll take that one its quite heavy… Here, you take………………. this one” I say whilst handing him a bag with books in instead.  
“Wow are you sure that was the heavy bag?” he joked walking up to his house. I can tell Burt and Carol told him to be nice as I could feel how he forced that comment rather than just being snarky or weird.  
“Yeah. I’m sure” I whisper behind his back.   
As we walk into the house, I carefully place my Insulin bag down on the floor before beginning to greet Kurt and his parents.  
“Hello Mr and Mrs Hudson-Hummel. Thank you for agreeing to this and letting my stay in your room. But would it be okay if we can go up to my room please? There is some stuff I really need to put away”   
“Of course, sweetie, but please call us Burt and Carol. Your room is upstairs first one on the left do you need any help? She asks warmly  
“No, thank you it’s fine me and my dad can manage”  
As me and my dad walk upstairs, I can hear Kurt mumble something about how rude I was being wanted to see my room straight away without really talking to his parents first and his dad shushing him. I know it would be easier to just tell Kurt why, but I couldn’t. The last person I told was Vanessa and look how she used that against me. I don’t want to take that risk again. I mean how could I. I don’t want to die. If I did, I would just turn my insulin pump off and go to bed eventually I would die after a couple days and no one would know. They would just assume it stopped working and call it a day. 

After packing away my inulin and putting the rest of my bags on the bed me and my dad head downstairs. Originally, my dad and Finn were just going to leave but Carol insisted they stay for dinner as she had ‘accidently’ made too much and didn’t want to waste any. And my dad being the man that he is, agreed.

We all sat down in the dining room both my dad and Burt at the head on the table me next him and on my other side Finn, across from Carol leaving Kurt between her and Burt.  
“Thank you for dinner Carol, it is much appreciated isn’t its Sebastian” My dad said indicating me to break my silence   
“Yes, it is thank you”  
“So… Sebastian. Finn tells me that you play lacrosse at Dalton and that you are captain of the team how is that?” Burt asks sensing the awkwardness. It doesn’t help though as I can still feel Kurt staring at me from where he is sat  
“Yeah I am. Although I probably get more bruises on me than Finn does in Football as I wear a lot less protection” I joke  
“Not the only thing he doesn’t wear protection for” I hear Kurt Mumble under his breath  
“Sorry” he says reluctantly as both Burt and Carol look at him in disgust for his comment. The silence resumes  
“Well, as lovely as that meal was me and Finn better start heading off back to Westerville if we want to get there before dark”  
“Yes of course. Well I will see you in a couple weeks Finn. You have everything you need and make sure you behave. I don’t want to hear that you are not behaving understand?” Carol Tells Finn  
“Yes, mum I understand. Love you”  
As Finn hugs goodbye to his mother my dad basically gives me the same speech.  
As they are driving off, I hear from behind me  
“Sebastian. Kurt. Living room. Now”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sebastian's POV

As me and Kurt sat down in living room, Burt and Carol sat on the couch opposite us.

"Now, we don't want any hostility between you two during the two weeks you are here" Burt starts off.

"Exactly which is why we have out in place specific ground rules for whilst you are here. Number one, Sebastian, the wardrobe and the desk have been cleared for you to place your things whilst you are here, and we would hope that you will respect Finn's privacy by not going through his things during your stay. Which leads to rule number two, you are to stay out of each other's rooms unless invited in and no going through each other's stuff. And finally, we don't want any fighting within this house do you understand? This is to be a safe environment for both of you regardless of what has happened in the past couple weeks. Do we have your agreement?"

"of course" "anything to make it through" both Kurt and I replied at the same time.

As me and Kurt were walking away and upstairs, I figured I may as well try to start making amends between us and the only way I can do that is by apologising to him and Blaine as soon as I see him so as we reach the top of the stairs I approach Kurt as he is about to enter his bedroom.

"Hey Kurt, is it okay if we talk for a minute?"

Hesitantly he replied "Okay, as long as it's in my room. No offence but Finn's room is hideous, and I'd rather not be in there"

As we enter Kurt's room, I can't help but admit it was different to what I expected. He has a bed with a red headboard and it's in a cream/off white colour with a separate part in which I can see a vanity riddled with skin and hair care products (okay that I expected) but it wasn't overly colourful and in your face unlike some of his outfit choices which can be considered questionable at the best of times. Kurt gestures for me to sit on the white oval chair in the corner by the window as he sits at the foot of the bed in the middle with on leg over the other and his hands resting either side.

"Well? What did you want to talk about?"

"Um... Well… I guess I just wanted to say that… I am sorry for throwing the slushie at Blaine damaging his eye and for trying to steal him away from you. It isn't something I want to make a habit of". As I said this Kurt was looking at me with a face of both disbelief and shock over what I had said

"How do I know I can believe you? I mean I don't even know you and all I do know is you trying to steal Blaine and being horrible to me and all of my friends. I mean if this isn't something you would do why did you do it? I mean you would have had to find out from Blaine that we often get slushied at school which then leads me to believe this was a pre-prepared strike against us. So if this isn't something you would do what made you think of it?"

Not wanting to reveal my condition to Kurt I quickly had to come up with an excuse and luckily, I was good at science

"um… well I put salt in the slushie as it would stop the ice from melting during the number especially since it was a hot day that day and I never meant for it to get in anyone's eye hence why I aimed the slushy at your clothes but when Blaine dived in front of you, it ended up in his eye. I explained fast hoping that Kurt wouldn't ask me to repeat it.

"No, I don't believe you. I don't know how but I know you're lying so if you can't tell the truth you might as well get out meerkat"

"What the hell Kurt? I apologise and explain why and then you throw it in my face and call me a liar?" I mean I was lying but he doesn't need to know that does he?

"Tell you what come back to me when you evolve and get off your high horse upon your gay parade how about that?

"What did we just tell you two. Sebastian go to your room now before I call your father!" Burt exclaims as he charges into Kurt room probably due to me shouting at Kurt. So I do what I seem to do best. I leave.

Back in my room well, I guess Finn's room, I see Carol sat on the bed obviously wanting to talk to me. I imagine Burt is doing the same with Kurt.

"Sebastian, want to tell me what all that shouting was about even though both you and Kurt just agreed not too?"

"I tried apologising for the slushy incident. But Kurt called me out about the real reason as to why I throw the slushy and wanting to protect my secret, I shouted and called him names. But in my defence, he did call me a meerkat first"

"Sebastian" Carol said with a softness in her voice that I haven't heard since moving out of my mums and in with my dad and his new wife. She gestured for me to sit on the bed next to her.

"Kurt is very good at telling when people aren't always telling him the whole truth, he likes honesty and is very hostile when people lie or try to deceive him, and I know your intentions were good, but you shouldn't have called him names and shouted. Now its only day one of you being here so, why don't you go and get ready for bed and have an early night you have your first day at McKinley tomorrow, you don't want to be late now do you?" Carol then gets up and leaves the room. I decide to take her advice and just go the sleep.

So as I get changed, I make sure to disinfect my insulin site and check the levels before going to sleep. I'm being overly cautious compared to normal, but I NEED to get thorough the next couple weeks without having any incidents, I just need to.

Kurt's POV

"Kurt, what the hell was all that about?" my dad asks sitting next to me on the bed.

"Dad I swear I did nothing wrong. Sebastian asked to talk and then told me loads of lies about why it was he threw the slushy at Blaine! I mean how am I going to live with him if all he's going to do is lie? It's not fair to Blaine who is at home on bed rest because of him!"

"Kurt. Listen to me. Sebastian is our guest, albeit not under the best circumstances but he is our guest and you two are going to have to learn to get along one way or another. Understand? Now go to bed. You have to show Sebastian around McKinley early tomorrow and I don't want a phone call from Mr Schue saying you and Seb couldn't get along okay?"

"Yes dad, I understand"

"Good. Ill see you in the morning, love you kid"

"love you too dad"

As my father leaves, I think over what he said I just don't know how we are going to be able to get along. Deciding I don't want to think of that weasel face anymore I get up and go over to my vanity and start on my nightly skin care routine. Even with Sebastian being here, skin care is important and I'm not going to let it slip.


End file.
